Gibson
|image = Gibson Profile (Episode 1).png |alias = |age = |born = |status = Deceased |death = October 10, 2016 |cause of death = Strangled to death by Liam Burke |relatives = |affiliation = Monarch Solutions (formerly) |occupation = Monarch Security (formerly) |locations = Riverport, Massachusetts |weapons = |gender = Male |nationality = American |height = |hair = Brown (graying) |eyes = Brown |first appearance = "Monarch Solutions" |last appearance = "Deception" |model = |actor = Nelson BonillaQuantum Break (2016) Full Cast and Crew - Internet Movie Database.com |motion = }} Gibson was a Monarch Solutions Security officer that worked under Martin Hatch.Quantum Break (TV series): "Monarch Solutions"Quantum Break (TV series): "Deception" Biography Events of Quantum Break "Monarch Solutions" |-|Hardline= When Monarch Security were ordered to assassinate the Riverport University witnesses that saw the raid on the Project Promenade lab, Gibson and Carlo were presumably key in the torture of Amy Ferrero, a university student who openly protested against Monarch Solutions.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment When she refused to provide Martin Hatch with information regarding the witnesses at the University that could implicate Monarch for the incident, Gibson was ordered to kill Amy. Gibson shot Amy twice in the head and demanded to know what was bothering his associate, Liam Burke, who turned his gaze away from the scene. |-|PR= During Martin Hatch's interrogation of Amy Ferrero, Gibson presented Amy with information that showed her home and family were being monitored by Monarch. The information is enough to intimidate Amy into cooperating with them. "Deception" Following Liam's escape from his holding cell on Gull IslandQuantum Break (TV series): "Prisoner", Gibson and Carlo were assigned to find him and keep watch over his wife, Emily Burke. When Carlo believed he had killed Liam with a single shot to the chest, he contacted Gibson. Gibson relayed that Liam's wife was a nurse working at Riverport Hospital, the two planned to kill her. Unaware that Calro had been killed by Liam shortly after their conversation, Gibson kept up the facade that he was a friend of Liam's. Emily spoke with Gibson about his "worries" for Liam. When a wounded Liam arrived at the hospital, Gibson blocked Emily's attempts to reach her husband, and prepared to kill him. Liam tried leave the hospital with Emily without attacking Gibson, but the security officer pulled his weapon and tried to shoot him. Gibson and Liam fought in the hospital. Gibson appeared to have the upper-hand when Liam managed to wrap a power cord around his neck and choked him to death. Act 4 |-|PR= Following Gibson's death, Monarch Solutions medical officers, code-named "First Aid One", attempted to resuscitate him with no success. They assessed that Gibson had no backup to help him when Liam refused to corporate with him and were uncertain about the number of witnesses who saw their fight and his subsequent death.Quantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time MachineTranscript of Monarch Communications Behind the Scenes In an earlier version of Quantum Break, at least one version of the story introduced Gibson as a hitman that was sent back to the past by Paul Serene, to kill Jack Joyce and Beth Wilder when they were children.Quantum Break: The Secret History of Time Travel: "Roads Not Taken", page 223 That character and storyline was eventually dropped and elements of the character were used to create the Gibson character that appeared in the television series. In the novelization of Quantum Break, Quantum Break: Zero State, written by Cam Rodgers, another version of Gibson was used. Randall Gibson is a Monarch Security officer with a daughter named Lorelei and that takes the role that Liam Burke was given in the video game and television series.Quantum Break: Zero State: "Chapter 3", page 34-35 He acts primarily as an opponent of Beth Wilder. References Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Monarch Security Category:Monarch Solutions Employees Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monarch Solutions Category:Enemies Category:Characters